Talk:Chocobo Raising Guide
__TOC__ See also FFXIclopedia Forums New info! Ok check this out. Ever since my chick hatched, and before I've been doing lots of care. when it was an egg i watched it a lot. And I've (short) walked him 3 times everytime the stamina has gone back up (daily roll over) Well today, my chick is still nice and perky and I haven't gotten any other special messages. But when I walked the chick twice she was already down around 1/4 stamina. Instead of 1/2 like normal. So it seems I've put so much care into the bird that stamina is affected finally as it is specified by the trainer. I'm going to try not caring for her as much over the next few days and see if the stamina gets better. Anyone else seen this effect at all? --Lordelven 21:35, 6 September 2006 (EDT) cleanup I unno if we have a way to clean this up abit? iunno make another archive with all these. or do we just delete it or how does it work? there are getting to be lots of comments on here. or do we just keep letting it grow and grow and grow? Ferine 19:17, 7 September 2006 (EDT) :I archived everything through 9/5/2006 ... use the link above to access the archived talk page; however, any new discussion regarding items in the archive should go here. --Sykes 12:16, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thankyou taht's perfect! Ferine 18:05, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Waking up I removed the comment on taht as that did not occur to me or any of my other sources (everything i put here is not just my experience. i get information from 4 people and then descide if it's a random event or a specific day one). Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) Unless this is because of your chocobo being asleep. If you got this cutsceen after your chocobo awoke. this may be something that should go under Rest. Can anyone else mention if they have seen this cutscene and when they recieved it. as well was your chocobo under rest before this happened? Ferine 18:08, 8 September 2006 (EDT) request Can i please ask that people let me get the initial edit in. thanks i have a system of how i like to do this guide and if it's posible can i make the main edits? Ferine 16:59, 9 September 2006 (EDT) Adolescent Results in a cutscene (I met three Humes in Tahrongi Canyon). After this is complete, the care option Compete against Others is unlocked. The picture on the right shows my chocobo, with white tips to its crest and tail feathers. The chocobo I met in the above mentioned cutscene had black tips to these feathers. I believe this will be an indication of the breed of chocobo (Taken from Main Page From an Edit by: Cerwin) ---- I removed that addition about the chocoguys saying 1 month. because 1) we don't know if it means exactly one month or on average one month. 2) we do not know if there might be Some time as an adult before we can ride it. untill we have evolved to the adult and can ride i feel leaving "unknown at this time" is more applicable Ferine 02:40, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- As well if you notice the last 3 care options are not in game yet. either these are only available after it becomes an adult. OR there is another phase between adolescent and Adult. ---- On Day 22, I got a message saying "Your chocobo seems to have more zest for life nowadays." But nothing has changed under "Check your chocobo's current status." This may be common on everyone, or not. I've also been racing and reading a lot...which may have created this.--Lordelven 21:24, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ok i havn't seen that cutscene yet. Anyone else, any reports on any changes in stats, or other. increased responce to food? Ferine 02:41, 13 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Today i got my chocobo is bored. did anyone else get that today/get it yet? Ferine 01:02, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I've also had the "zest for life" message. I wonder if this is one of the "special" times to feed worms to the chocobo??? I believe I had the bored message the other day (Day20?). He was restless and was moving around lots, zopago recommended racing him, so i did. Today I took a regular walk (konschtat highlands) and met hantileon and his chocobo air, which resulted in a cutscene of BraveDuke and Air becoming friends! Mcdermr 01:11, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I've gotten a change in stat. Strength is now Substandard. It seems like you have to really focus on a particular training regime to increase a particular stat. And it seems that food plays a small role in helping stats grow. Vomp Carrots must lean more towards Strength than it does Endurance since Strength went to Substandard and Endurance is still Poor. I'm currently putting my chocobo through the Carrying Packages Care option for 2 days. If this changes it's stats in any way, I'll let you guys know. Nalcon 22:00, 16 September 2006 (PDT) :: Actually i disagree, mine got substandard endurance from feeding it a vomp carrot and str was still poor. Ferine 14:29, 16 September 2006 (EDT) :: Hmm... this might be due to the type of breed of chocobo? SquareEnix did hint at that. Nalcon 20:30, 16 September 2006 (PDT) Color I'm thinking that you get a different color tip of feathers based on where you raise it. I raised mine in Windurst and she has white tipped feathers. --Pinkfae 22:23, 10 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My Buddy also had a white chocobo in windurst. but in a screenshot submited by another member. (in the compete thread) i saw he had a chocobo with blue/purple tips. so that makes that theory a little less likely. but i still belive that we can not make any assumptions on the color tips untill we see the adult's. Ferine 00:10, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Mine is a white feather chocobo... and have raised it in Bastok Vinas 20:15, 12 September 2006 (GMT+1) ---- Mine is white and is raised in San D'Oria --Lordelven 16:33, 14 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, I'm pretty sure that birthplace has absolutely nothing to do with color. MIne was raised in Sandy and has white tipped feathers. --Aelis 04:20, 16 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I can pretty much say that it doesn't matter where you raise the chocobo cause I have one raised in Bastok with black tips. Nalcon 12:21, 17 September 2006 (PDT) Mine's Dark blue with white tips, now adult, I think it is random. ---- I highly doubt it has anything to do with your naton to determin what color you wind up with. I think it maters what training you gave it as a chick because your chocobo color is determind once your chocobo is mid aged. For example if you gave your chocobo a lot of carrot broth and gave it a load of walks that you will wind up with a black chocobo. Unlucky me I noticed this once my chocobo already was mid aged and tried to buff him up but nothing happend so I have a normal chocobo no because I gave it the basic care plan while it was a chick. Well people, what do you think? ~Gale 11:45, 10 October 2006 (PDT) Captialization and Chocobo Pages Alright, as we all know, our pages are normally capitalized. I didn't pay attention the beginning and now this has gotten out of controls. All of the Chocobo Pages that are uncapitalized need to be capitalized and I will ask that any new ones that are made to be made with capital letters. Chris and I were talking about it, he was leaning towards changing them all when these guides were finished but in all honesty, that could take a long time considering the growth rate of Chocobos... So please, in the future make these new pages with all Capital Letters. I am going to start moving the name of the pages to the Capital letters so that we are consistent in this. If you see an uncapitalized link feel free to change it to capital letters and if I miss any let me know. Once all non-capitalized links are deleted and changed to the right lettering I will delete the redirects so any help you can give to fix this would be appreciated!! Thank you! --Nynaeve 08:49, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Thanks, Nynaeve! This was starting to bug me. --Enfield 10:25, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you think it was bugging you - imagine what it was doing to me. hehe... I was about to have a spazasm over here if I had to see one more uncapitalized page.. lol... Im glad its not just me =D --Nynaeve 13:21, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- some of them i have not capitalized because in game the options themselves are not capitalized. i thought we were suposed to be as close ot the game as posible. i guess i was wrong Ferine 19:00, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- If you haven't noticed... All of Wiki is Capitalized. We have made the Item and the other pages all Capitalized as a rule of thumb by this point even if the in game item is say Titanicus earring, we call it Titanicus Earring here. --Nynaeve 19:05, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I always thought of it like this: The titles of the page have to be capitalized so it is a nice title. Exceptions to this may be, say if the artwork of that particular item has specific rules to capitalizing (however, the wiki format will always have the first letter capitalized I believe). However, these options are not capitalized in-game because these are not titles but rather answers to the trainer when the ask what you want to do. --Jopasopa 19:09, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Do we follow capitalization rules on key items though correct? Ferine 19:46, 11 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah... Why are there uncapitalized Key Items out there? --Nynaeve 19:48, 11 September 2006 (EDT) Sub pages I personaly think we do not need a screenshot of every option from every city. just one generic one will suffice. do you agree or should we have one of each or should we even have any at all? Ferine 17:53, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Multiple Cutscenes I'm not sure where to add it myself, but I think it's useful info: If you skip a day of checking on your chocobo, the NPC will display that days cutscene, along with any day since then. it's done based on your plan, for example if you set your chocobo to do thingA for 12-15, thingB for 15-16 and thingc for 16-19, it will show that in the log and cutscenes ya as i live a busy life i've seen that. i didn't hink it needed mentioning though. any other thoughts on weter to mention or not? ---- I think its worth mentioning, since this IS a guide that you won't miss them if you're not around. --Aelis 16:36, 17 September 2006 (EDT) :: I might add it when i revamp the guide after my chocobo is done growing up. The guide will be going through a very large revamp at that time. Ferine 22:29, 17 September 2006 (EDT) Adult Well Mine is yellow. Happened on the 29th day. And is still poor in all categories. But it said that it had very strong legs in the initial cutscene. Also, my chocobo has never lost a race. --Lordelven 21:26, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- It says that for all people (strong legs) mine is substandard in str/endurance. my buddys is Substandard STR and A bit deficent Endurance. From some informal calculations stolen from BG it seems that lvl 1 (poor) = 25% chocobo run speed (walk speed)/ 15 min. lvl 50%/ 20 min lvl 3 = 75%/25min lvl 4 100%/30min exct up to lvl 8(asuming) 200%/60 min Mine is a black chocobo (had black tips) from what i've gatherd having color tips gives you a small chance of getting that color. NOT guaranteed. Ferine 21:36, 19 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Can somone get me a picture of an adult yellow chocobo to keep with consitancy of the images on the mainpage. i have a black one do i don't wana post the black one. Also people have asked for images of the other chocobos and with the revamped paige, it was just to long with the thumbs. so is there a way to make a gallery or something useing the pictures we already have in here? Ferine 19:06, 21 September 2006 (EDT) New guide look Please post coments on how you think the new guide looks. I will be doing more editing as i work through information and come up with a better way to set things up Ferine 22:17, 19 September 2006 (EDT) In Love Just got This message on Day 30. "Your chocobo seems to have its head in the clouds lately...it must be in love" Anyone else? I thought maybe with one of the friends she has met in the walks. Tried going on walks but no friends showed up. If anyone else has gotten this please post it.--Lordelven 22:27, 20 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I personaly havn't had this cutscene. hrm i dunno have you gotten a choco card or tried breeding yet? Ferine 23:13, 20 September 2006 (EDT) :I bred mine (and got an egg, but I'll wait for natural retirement till I start raising that), my Chocobo is still lovesick. And the game treats it as sickness, I just don't know what to do against to treat it. --Samsara 17:15, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- No, I have not gotten a card. I wonder if it is telling me this because it is the oppurtune time to breed her...i dunno..but I'm not ready to lol. She's poor in all stats. But it is 2 days in a row with the same status...not sure how to fix it.--Lordelven 21:59, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I got a chococard and a honey moon card. Anyone have a chococard (n) on asura they want to match up? I've already paid the 5k for the honeymoon. hehe father of the bride ;) Let me know cuz I want my chocobo to get better hopefully.--Lordelven 13:19, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ---- My chocobo, yellow / male, has been love sick for a number of days. I didn't get a card, but plan on mating him with a friend soon. I have no clue as to how to fix this other then let time pass and make him get over it...but that seems mean. I haven't had to scold him once, since he's a good boy, but maybe that'll wack it out of him...again, mean. ; ; If anyone figures out how to fix this, please tell us! --Svak 08:46, 26 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Scolding doesn't work. Have already bred her..we'll see if it changes. By the way, San dorian carrots are still unknown as to their properties. I wanted to lay out that I have fed my bird those carrots from day 1 and every single day and day 2 after becoming an adult she was already in love. Possible it makes them want to breed. Anyone else feed their bird a lot of san d'orian carrots?--Lordelven 21:14, 26 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I haven't fed mine San. Carrots everyday, but he sure did get a lot of them. I think it was the second or third day after he became an Adult before he was love sick, and still is. I haven't checked today, I will soon, but I doubt any change. --Svak 21:05, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yea looks like a trend. I think I'll completely stop feeding them to her. See if it goes away. I'll report back.--Lordelven 22:20, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- has anyone tried doin a walk where they have a friend. to see if maybe they get a new cutsceen? Ferine 00:34, 29 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Yes I did this first thing Ferine, although I have yet to run into an OLD friend though...--Lordelven 12:18, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I gave my Chocobo a Celerity Salad and the next day it was cured and no longer in Love -- Beron 30th September 2006 Too bad my chocobo isn't worth 200k lol --Lordelven 23:16, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Oh dang, forgot to post this lol. Ya, my choco got over it the other day :D --Svak 02:28, 3 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I also gave my chocobo San. Carrots every day and have only wond up with a love sick chocobo first day it became an adult. I'm deffidenately convinced that it makes your chocobo want to reproduce like a rabbit. Oh well. ~Gale 11:55, 10 Octoberer 2006 (PDT) Long Walk Cutscene I just took my chocobo on a long walk in jugner forest and ran into Dietmund. Same guy I think from the beastmaster quest. He makes some statements about not making the same mistakes he did by not caring for his chocobo. Not sure if multiple encounters gets you a story yet. I'm betting so..but long walks take up so much energy i don't get to do them often --Lordelven 12:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Ran into Brutus on my Long Walk and made a new friend. I wish there was a menu somewhere in the game that would list your friends.--Lordelven 12:18, 30 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I ran into Brutus on the Long Walk after my chocobo made a new friend the day before and i got a new story, Story of a curious chocobo. I'm raising my chocobo from Bastok.--Alexarchos 18:36, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Energy I just started raising a chocobo, and I don't understand yet how they recover energy, or what happens if you tire them out to 0 energy. Could you add a section about that? --Valyana 12:13, 27 September 2006 (EDT) Retirement? I got the following message from Pulonono today: "You did a really super job raising this chocobo! Its abilities have reached their peak!" Doesn't bode well form me, doesn't it, my stats are deficient, deficient, poor, poor after all. --Samsara 16:49, 3 October 2006 (EDT) I believe the developers have stated that it will likely take several generations to get a chocobo equal to what you can rent? --Aelis 18:50, 3 October 2006 (EDT) It's a day anouncment. What it means is unknown at this moment in time Well I retired my Chocobo Today. It was a sad event. But there was a really cool little cutscene showing the chocobo as a baby, teenager, and then an adult. Also, after the cutscene I received my VCS Registration Card AND a Mog House Furnishing. I got a Yellow VCS Plaque. It hangs on the wall and has STG: 1 for earth. --Lordelven 09:48, 7 October 2006 (EDT) I went ahead and retired mine after I got the "reached its peak" message, thinking that it could no longer raise its stats, BUT right after I did that, my girlfriend who got her choco at the same time checked hers and found that one of her stats had gone up a few days AFTER the message. So it does seem that you are still able to raise chocobo stats AFTER this message and it is NOT a sign that it is time to retire. And yes, the cutscene for retirement was very sad, they made me feel very guilty for it, showing flashbacks to the choco as a baby and such--EndrilRM 8:08, 9 October 2006 (EDT)